


Punching Holes in Walls

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, Jin Masato is an Asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punching Holes in Walls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



I didn't cry when you were taken.

I didn't even realise you were working that night. I didn't have that much to do with the duty rosters in those days, thirteen years ago. I punched a wall, though. Mark's still there. I know the ins and outs of duty rosters intimately, now.

I didn't cry when your avatar came into my life to help us all, either. I got on with the job, of trying to keep everyone together, watching those children go out and fight a fight that never should've been their responsibility, though I was glad for their sake that they had your help. 

I did punch another wall. Because your body's trapped, and because you refuse to let your guard down. 

We used to talk, sometimes. You were never good at it, never good at showing your feelings, but I could read you here and there. Narrowed eyes, the hint of concern in your voice, a genuine reaction for an instant before you gave people what you thought they wanted to hear. Reading you is a lot more difficult, now, because you've shut yourself down so hard. You're a genius, and a clown, and that's all you want to be to us. You don't ever want anyone to think you might be scared or hurting. 

To be fair? I suppose I've changed, too. 

But I miss you. I miss talking about how we were going to run EMC when it came to be our turn. I miss hearing you imitate Sakurada-san, though you were never mean about it, it was always affectionate. I miss getting your opinion on people. I miss stopping by your desk to scold you to come eat something because you're not a robot, and humans need food now and then. I miss smoking with you on the roof, feeling my voice go scratchy and tense even as the tension went out of the rest of me because you were so goddamn ridiculous that I'd have to be made of stone to not laugh. I miss glowering at you in staff meetings when you pissed people off -- which was every staff meeting. 

We need to get your damn body back, Jin. We have to figure out how to do it. I know you're a genius, but you've had thirteen years and you've only gotten this far. Let us help.

Talk to me.

You're an annoying asshole, and I hate you. 

Come home.


End file.
